onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharleya Lilliana
}} Katherine "Kitty" Adriana is a mythical devil fruit user of the infamous Mythical Sphinx model of the Neko Neko fruit. She is known far and wide for her terrible reputation brought on by tall tales all over the seas. She's truly very powerful on top of which she can use Haki, though isn't mastered in her category of Haki yet which is her biggest downfall. She's very gentle with many people except for Doflamingo who she thought tried to save and help her but truly only imprisoned her to do only his bidding and kept her in constant fear of him without maxing her potential. Appearance Katherine is a tall slender woman with large breasts as her defining feature aside from the lily decorating her hair on the left side. She has long black hair which seems bluish in color which she wears tied with a purple scrunchy and pulled over her left shoulder with split bangs, two locks to either side and two spikes on the right side of her hair. Her skin is a soft peach color and does not tan as she is not capable of tanning very easily. She has large blue eyes with amber flushed cheeks and soft supple skin. She wears a simplistic beach attire consistent of a seaweed green tank top that cut off above her belly button, a small purple scarf around her neck followed by a treasure she found; a flower necklace encrusted with an amber gemstone at its center and earrings to match. She wears black shorts covered by an excessively large ocean blue cloth which in turn is covered by a see-through light blue skirt that is tied at her left hip. Lastly, she has two black bands above her elbows on either side of her arms and brown sandal clogs. Once she gets used to the crew, she tends to have trouble keeping her clothes on as her cat-like side shows more often in which this part of her detests the feeling of clothes on her skin except the silk blue cloth around her as she's forced to keep on by Law unless she puts shorts on in which she'd rather cover with the cloth like a dress. Hence the outfit change below ordered by Law to keep her decent in front of his crew and strangers— After the time skip, Katherine wears her hair down long while wearing nothing but the tape to cover her nipples and panties with her ocean blue cloth to cover her like a dress/ In her sphinx form, she loses all of her clothes as they tend to rip when she transforms. Her sphinx form keeps her waist up connected to a dark reddish brown colored fur on her lion body with a long tail which ends in a tuft of hair the same color as the hair on her head. Her shoulders carry while eagle wings which change in size as they are unfolded or tucked in with large paws where the toes are tinted a pinkish tan with slits where her claws retract. When defeated, she reverts back to human form and covers herself with the large cloth around her waist as to not expose herself too much. Personality Katherine is very docile most of the time, even while being ordered around by Flamingo after he saved her and agreed to help her train her devil fruit powers if she served him and did as she was asked. She later grew to despise him, but while under his authority she was cunning, calm, forceful in battle, and clever in her tactics and use of abilities and expressed high intelligence. The sheer strength of her devil fruit powers makes her fairly conceded until she meets Trafalgar Law after he, Luffy, and Zoro team up to defeat her to get to Flamingo. When she was defeated, she immediately expressed fear, helplessness, and constantly shook behind the cloth she always wore around her waist whenever she reverted back to her human form. She revealed that she feared the feeling of being vulnerable and hated the helplessness it brought with her replying to her defeat using a smart mouth and attitude towards the men. Katherine discussed how she detested Flamingo after forcing her to kill others, which was not part of what he said she would have to do and grew regretful of joining him. She never wanted to kill anyone and hated murderers bringing doubt to herself for all the lives she took in vain. With this insecurity, this brought upon to contribute to her incapability of reaching the 3rd form of her mythical devil fruit powers as well as it's believed Flamingo had purposefully held back on her training so she would always fear him, which she did even when she would fight him for Law's sake. She had explained with obvious terror in her voice how he threatened to kill her if she betrayed him and feared for her life because she knew he was stronger than her current abilities and grew fearful for her life before Law and the others came in. She followed the group covered by her cloth, appearing happier without excessive clothing, and agreed to help the others try to defeat Flamingo and escaping with them when they failed to succeed which brought her extreme worry and panic. While on the Going Merry, she was often timid, vulnerable, but kind at first and kind towards others being able to show her natural colors which included her smile, her outgoing nature, her habit of finding shiny objects and playing with them, as well as people showed interest in her true personality and even her powers. Upon waking up after being defeated by Flamingo when she went along she was immediately showing fear and worry as to if Law was okay and felt a sense of dread until she saw his face in front of her own as he checked on her and asked if she was alright. Sometimes Katherine will be smart mouthed when she's defenseless to protect herself regardless of how ineffective, it truly is as she had rarely ever been defeated before and didn't know how to adjust quite yet to being totally helpless. She also has a very cat-like personality which expresses a fickle nature when dealing with Flamingo and enemies of her friends and allies, a habit of scratching on wooden posts on the ship—which she is scolded for and given a scratching post of her own—and openly expresses a detest of wearing clothing which can cause trouble for men and is often scolded by Law to put something on to which she agrees to wear her blue cloth like a dress. She will often go to bed naked even without sexual actions with Law occurring and tends to prefer sitting on Law's lap when they have spare time which sometimes annoys him and other times comforts him to know she's where he can see she's safe. She will unknowingly walk out of the bunker naked with nothing but panties on and her nipples taped to prevent showing her assets completely and gives the male crew members a hard time without caring or even realizing she's doing something wrong till she's scolded for it. Reputation Her reputation as a monster has been known by many who've faced her and lived to tell the tale if she was gracious enough to let them live, meaning if Flamingo let her let them go. She was rumored to be extremely ruthless, vicious, and bloodthirsty from tall tales over the seas and have become feared by many while Luffy just wanted to see the Mythical Sphinx Model of the Neko Neko fruit after seeing a genuine sphinx which didn't understand human speech. Originally people were terrified of her true form and stayed back while they left the three boys (Zoro, Luffy, and Law) handle her. After her defeat, her terrible reputation still carries but is lessened the more people who met her found out she truly was as sweet as a declawed kitten. Relationships Love Interest Trafalgar D Water Law: Katherine originally felt conflicted before he was gracious enough to insist on letting her live after being defeated by himself, Zoro, and Luffy if she agreed to help them. She slowly began showing a fondness for Law after her defeat when he insisted they let her live as long as she didn't pose a threat. In which case, there was no point in killing her and it was obvious she was scared. She was more gentle and kind towards Law whom she had come to have affection for being merciful enough to spare her AND help her escape Flamingo and it was difficult to not fall for him over time the more protective he became of her especially after Flamingo almost killed her while she insisted on protecting Law if it meant her life. Once going off to fight Flamingo along, she was beaten bloody and unconscious before Law showed up quickly enough to save her. He took her resting body and placed her somewhere safe before having another confrontation with Flamingo before they were forced to stop when both were nearly exhausted to death from the fight coming to a stalemate. Towards Law, she only ever smiled while smiling towards others as well, but for Law, he meant the world to her even if she fears he may never love her back. She was very kind and especially gentle with how she handled Law and preferred to be near him at night without meaning to exceed his personal boundaries but he grew accustomed to habitually cuddling against him to feel safe. Currently after Law's bouts with Flamingo, the two have formed and unspoken relationship as Law grows very worried about her if she goes off to fight on her own. She tends to get into trouble and tries to fight Flamingo for him which worries him to anger for her idiotic attempts to protect him against someone she's no match for; this doesn't mean he didn't appreciate it though because it shows him how much she cares, even to risk her life for him. When she began to sense hints of his affection for her growing with his aggressive protection of her, she wondered why he was so determined before Nami was able to sense it too and knew Law was specifically protective of her for a good reason as her fearless actions to protect him proved her love for him and he, in turn, wanted to protect her and respect her as his affection grew for her. Upon finding out his growing affection for her, she felt overwhelmed, but joyful yet proceeded to not force herself on him as she wasn't the lustful or forceful type very often and disliked to be either unless it was with someone she truly loved but under proper circumstances. Their relationship is overall a calming one with a relaxed vibe amongst each other's company with him always becoming immediately protective of her if danger appeared even though she could usually handle herself on her own. She also likes to be close to the person she loves and purrs for him which becomes weird in his eyes but comes to find amusing and soothing when it lulled him to sleep at times during the night. They have expressed "benefits" on several occasions, but not often as he dislikes feeling like he's taking advantage of her and she herself, not being a heavily sex driven type of girl. Law also gets annoyed by her trying to sit on his lap when things are calm but also feels comfort from it because he can see that she's safe and protect her as quickly as possible. Things that Law does that worries or annoys Katherine are; Law's tendency to give the middle finger to whomever he wants with a smile on his face and tends to find his snoring a bit off-putting but her purring tends to comfort her so she can fall back asleep. His tendency to push himself a bit over his limit worries her, especially his obsession toward taking down Flamingo which is why she has tried to take the burden for him only to be defeated and scolded for it. After the Dressrossa Arc and during the time skip, the two have made a private relationship between each other though it's known by others. They just never openly state this and keep to themselves while Law will willingly deny other women as Katherine will willingly deny other men. Friends Monkey D. Luffy: She's grown slightly more accustomed to Luffy the more she noticed Law's respect for him but highly dislikes his loud yelling when it's uncalled for. She does like his fiery spirit and believes he deserves to find the One Piece more than anything after learning from others who he truly is and all the things that he's done for others. Usopp: She enjoys Usopp's tall tales and takes accustom to his personality though she can grow tired of his bragging when it is unwelcomed. She likes his passion as a pirate and desire to help others and do good with his crew mates to help Luffy find the One Piece. Nami: Nami allows Katherine to bring out a more social part of herself and helps her come to terms with her own emotions in many things. Nami's greedy nature tends to bother her friend, but Nami's kindness and care towards her are valued even more than her downsides. Even if Nami can be strict, she's usually very forgiving as shown plenty of times towards others in the series. Nami also helps her come to terms with her affection for Law and even teases her about it from a "girlfriend" standpoint as if the two were schoolgirls fawning over a hot guy. Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo: '''Flamingo took '''Katherine in when she had nowhere else to go upon sensing her devil fruit powers and that she had the capability to awaken Haki inside of her. He helps her become stronger in her abilities and teaches her his specification of Haki to better serve him as his lackey. She then becomes one of the strongest crew members he possessed. After being told by Flamingo that if she failed to kill Luffy, Zoro, and Law, she would be killed and proved as a useless weapon in which fearing for her life, she fought to exhaustion to keep her life and came to spite Flamingo after all he had originally done for her which was in vain as she became expendable. Flamingo now wishes to kill her for betraying him and joining Law's crew to oppose him and seeks to protect Law from Flamingo very aggressively. It's common sense to some that Doflamingo didn't allow Katherine to reach her full potential due to her powers being greater than his if she were to reach stage 3 of her devil fruit plus her Haki would make her even more unstoppable. This lack of training for this purpose keeps a leash around Katherine's neck so he could always control her and so she would always fear him. Allies Monkey D. Luffy Due to being spared by Luffy, Zoro, and Law, she came to respect Luffy and admire his determination and found herself to be weak and pathetic in his shadow upon hearing the tales of what he'd done for others and his crew members. She dislikes his yelling but is willing to overlook it due to her deep respect for the boy who's many years below her in age. Straw Hats After being accepted into Law's crew, the Heart Pirates, The Straw Hats welcome her after hearing of her situation and how Flamingo had intended to betray her. This didn't go without some skepticism, however, but her personality proved her gentleness towards others to be her true nature instead of the tales they had heard of Flamingo's fearsome and powerful Sphinx who was said to eat others in one bite and rip through their throats, not realizing it was a human using devil fruit powers until meeting her. Nami and Usopp take a decent liking to her and try to help her adjust amongst the crowd of people when Luffy and Law's crews ally together in the series. Abilities Physical abilities Spear wielding is her trump card as she had learned over many years to expertly wield a spear, but not without some mistakes. She tends to leave her left side wide open and have several weaknesses such as her right leg was one broken during training. Spear Abilities Sherry can execute many maneuvers which do not need a name and they only increase to near max using her awakened Haki capabilities. Her spear wielding is nearly unrivaled and it metal which is very difficult to break. Here are the few attacks she has that she has named. Rough Thrust: A well-executed thrust of the spear towards the gut with intent to piece deeply and even disembowel her foes if she desired. It's effectiveness if increased as her skills perfect themselves and is enhanced by her Haki. This usually starts a combo. Rough thrust - thrust of truth - thrust of fate - final thrust. Evading Jump: A large leap backward to quickly separate herself from her opponent to regroup or rethink her tactics or even jump towards them to stab the spear directly at and into her opponent. Spine-piercing Dive: Using Haki, Sherry jumps and dives with an enhanced weapon to shatter the spine (so to speak) and strikes aiming for the spine or other vital spots with intent to destroy her target's movement, yet reluctant to kill them. Enhanced Spear: She uses her Haki to double the defensive stats of the weapon, the piercing damage, the thrusting damage, and overall effectiveness of the weapon and can even do this with her claws. Devil Fruit The Mythical Zoan Neko Neko model of the Sphinx is an ancient mythical devil fruit that took much time and effort for Katherine to even get her hands on and almost died trying to bring it back up to the surface before being saved by a passing merfolk. The fruit provides three forms but she can only use two. The forms are; her human form which is enhanced by claw-like nails, agility, helps her excel in her spear wielding and many other aspects like speed, hearing, smell, and ability to take fall damage becomes less strenuous on her joints; the second form is her sphinx's secondary form in which her body to the waist is revealed before connecting to a large, powerful, and strong hide covered lion body and eagle wings that sprout from her back which can only put her in flight for a few minutes and mainly used to glide while in Sphinx form. She can summon these eagle wings as well in human form to give her even better arial capabilities. Her third form is rumored to be like the sphinx guardian the group comes across but more majestic and even more dangerous under proper control. Abilities Slamming Paw: Katherine jumps at her opponent in an attempt to slam them into the ground and crushing them, hopefully without killing them. Forcing Paw: '''She forces herself against the opponent with no regard to what part of the body she slams into with her giant lion's body which can easily break bones if successful and if executed roughly enough. '''Savage Fang: '''She grabs ahold of her opponent before biting into any defending limbs to weaken their physical strength and hoping to strike blood to infect them and cause them to possibly bleed out if not taken care of. Her saliva can heal the infection. '''Sit: If she's positioned above her target she will willingly sit on top of them to do damage with her lion rear end if she has a clear chance of doing so. She performed this move on Luffy during the men's fight against her. Salivation: '''Rumored to be true with some animals, '''Katherine's tongue's saliva provides an antidote to the infection her fangs can cause on an open wound and can also heal other wounds on the body as well. She tends to lick herself better even in human form when she has time. Purring Regulation: '''She purrs to regulate her heart rate if she becomes fearful or happy. This shows in human form as well which encourages her cat-like behavior and why she became nicknamed "Kitty" or "Kat". Busoshoku/Armament Haki Over the passing of many years upon learning from Flamingo that she could awaken this ability to his advantage ontop of her Sphinx devil fruit powers, '''Katherine is capable of nearly mastering it in several years and only masters it upon finding a bond with Luffy and his crew and especially Trafalgr Law to fully activate her inner Haki to its fullest with more positivity than she once possessed while under Flamingo's rule. Katherine cannot use her Haki in human form very much due to it being attached to her devil fruit powers by her choosing and chooses not to use her armor while in human form. She uses it to whatever extent she has to in her Sphinx form to protect herself. Her hide is tough enough to withstand certain attacks without Haki and uses her lion body and Haki to defend against Luffy's Gum Gum rocket and other attacks on several occasions his, Law's, and Zoro's fight with her. She chooses not to use her armor while in human form and instead prefers focusing on her weapon. She uses it to whatever extent she has to in her Sphinx form to protect herself if her hide isn't tough enough to withstand certain attacks and to defend against Luffy's Gum Gum Rocket, Law's abilities, and Zoro's abilities which clashed hard with her own. With the use of Haki in the battle, she has been able to defeat and block devil fruit powers and swords efficiently until her lack of mastery over the Haki had exhausted her upon excessive use while seeming unaffected by fatigue for most of her fights. With this, she was capable of completely bypassing Devil Fruit powers such as Paramecia or any body altering ability fruits and even Logia. Sherry also used it to harden parts of her body in Sphinx form which tinted the body black and made her more formidable still as she continued to fight against the three for her life to prevent Flamingo from killing her which he would if she were to fail. She is capable of enhancing her spear ten-fold as well while she uses it more fluently in human form making it nearly impenetrable by other weapons or devil fruit powers to make her even more of a threat. Abilities Armament Hardening: This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body (or parts of it) and objects which the user is holding. Sherry is first seen using it when fighting Luffy, Zoro, and Law in her attempt to protect herself which prolonged the battle significantly with her abilities. When her body parts are hardened or her spear is hardened, it becomes black and has the same or stronger effects that the invisible addition of Color of Color of Armaments. Hardening is implied to be much stronger than the invisible application which Sherry used first and only hardened when she discovered Zoro Luffy and Law could use her type of Haki. When her fists and spear clashed with Zoro's swords black lightning was emitted in a stalemate. Invisible Shield: '''The normal usage of Color of Armaments which creates an invisible spiritual shield to protect the user from various attacks, even devil fruit users such as Paramecia and Logia. Strengths With the use of Haki in the battle against Zoro, Law, and Luffy, '''Katherine was able to defeat against their devil fruit powers and Zoro's swords efficiently until her lack of mastery over the Haki had exhausted her upon excessive use while seeming uneffected by fatigue for most of the fight. With this, she was cabable of completely bypassing Devil Fruit powers such as paramecia or any body altering abilitied fruits and even logia.' '''She also used it to harden parts of her body in Sphinx form which tinted the body black and made her more formidable still as she continued to fight against the three for her life to prevent Flamingo from killing her which he would if she were to fail. She is capable of enhancing her spear ten-fold as well while she uses it more fluently in human form making it nearly impenetrable by other weapons or devil fruit powers to make her even more of a threat. Weaknesses Due to '''Katherines lack of full mastery over her Haki, she was overpowered in the end by Zoro's Haki and the others dealt with her as such before they stopped their attack upon seeing her revert back to her human form in which she was naked due to her clothes being torn when she shapeshifted fully. Unable to attack a defenseless naked woman, she softly asked Law to bring her her cloth to cover herself as she shook in fear for her life before Law gave her the cloth and she covered herself. Other drawbacks she has is depletion over time. Upon lack of mastery, her Haki depleted leaving her vulnerable for attacks from all three which ultimately defeated her. With Trafalgr having his own Haki of the same type, the battle was long and strainuouse for all involved especially when she clashed with Law and created black lightning due to impact of equal defense. When her Haki is fully depleted, she can barely move and shakes constantly as if shivering in the cold due to fatigue affecting her significantly. Law later helps her better herself in her mastery of her Haki to ensure she wouldn't go through overusage again and be better controlled in it. Other physical weaknesses are she always leaves herself open on her left side which is her weakest point on her body when pinpointed and struck. She cannot break through defenses of stronger Haki users than her with her body or weapon, and tends to be fond of her right leg which was once broken while practicing with her devil fruit powers to withstand hard falls on her feets. It makes a clear weakness if it is hit multiple times and weakens her stance. The weakness lessens in Sphinx form, but not completely. She is also weak against certain elemental attacks and cannot swim due to her devil fruit. 'Preferred Weapon(s): Spear: 10/10 (combined with Haki) ''Devil Fruit Usage'': 8/10 ''Agility'': Human: 8/10; Sphinx: 6/10 ''Swordsmanship'': 0/10 ''Hand-to-Hand Combat'': 7/10 ''Long Range Accuracy'': 1/10 ''Defense'': Human: 5/10 (without Haki); Sphinx: 9.5/10 (with Haki) ''Offense'': Human: 7/10; 8.5/10 (with Haki); Sphinx: 6/10; 8/10 (with Haki) ''People Skills'': 5/10 History As a child, '''Katherine was very loved and cared for by her parents while she lived in their household. After she moved out, she found a map to an underwater cavern full of treasure that blew across the breeze as she managed to catch it. She worked day and night and make money for a boat, secure food for the trip, and a heavy bag to carry the treasure in. She constantly practiced swimming long distances and taught herself to hold her breath longer and longer until she believed she could hold it long enough to reach the treasure. Upon reaching the destination, she held her breath and put on her goggles, going into the depths and having to be sneaky to avoid a sea serpent from waking as she slipped through a hole into the cavern and eyed the treasure. The only thing that appealed to her was a tiara, a necklace with a flower and amber gemstone in the center, and what was revealed to be a devil fruit. Upon gathering what she wanted, she accidentally awoke the serpent and swam for her life to get back to shore before she began blacking out after losing her breath. She woke up in her boat on shore and saw a mermaid's tail off in the distance and realized whoever it was had to have saved her and she was thankful to them and knew she'd see them again someday after briefly seeing her face and waved, thanking her. After she ate the devil fruit, she was bestowed a mythical power which was yet beyond her control which brought her parents to deeply fear her along with the islanders. She took her boat and was shunned off the island as she floated for days hoping to be saved. Upon being spotted by Flamingo's crew who were happy to see a lovely woman, Flamingo got a vibe from her that intrigued him and asked them to fetch her and bring her aboard. After they fed and nurtured her under Flamingo's demand, he learned of her devil fruit powers and decided he would use them to benefit himself and get even with Law who had betrayed him. With a smirk, he agreed to give her anything she desired as long as she protected the ship whenever necessary or anything else he demanded that she would guard over and over several years helped her awaken her Haki to create an invisible shield around her body using her spirit to make her nearly untouchable. Because of her lack of mastery over her Haki when faced by Zoro, Law, and Luffy, she lost after putting up an aggressive fight using cunning tactics and clever maneuvers in her human form before attempting to overpower them in her full form and even forced them to step back to think of what to do as her Haki on top of her nearly un-pierceable lion hide.